By Your Side
by Bryan's Angel
Summary: What happens in Russia between two certain people? Read and Find out! No flames please! Read and REview please! Better than it sounds!


**_HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'M SO SORRY! WELL ANYWAY THIS IS A ONESHOT BETWEEN HILARY AND SPENCER. THIS ISN'T THE STORY I ASKED FOR IDEAS THIS IS JUST A ONESHOT. SO ANYWAY HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_**

**_I KNOW THAT THIS IS PROBABLY CRAPPY AND SUCKY BUT IT POPPED IN MY HEAD TODAY SO I WROTE IT! PLEASE NO FLAMES! READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_SETTING: RUSSIA. FEB. 14. COUNTRYSIDE._**

**_SUMMARY: WHAT HAPPENS IN RUSSIA ON VALENTINE'S DAY BETWEEN TWO CERTAIN PEOPLE? READ TO FIND OUT!_**

Spencer walked through the door to the house he shared with his girlfriend and his friends and their girlfriends. Including Tala and Shannah; Bryan and Kiana. As he walked through the sitting room it looked as though no one was home. All of a sudden a pair of slender, small hands covered his eyes. He smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Guess who." the femine voice said. "Ummm, Ming-Ming?" Spencer said knowing this would make his girlfriend mad. "Execuse me,  
well if that's who you want then I guess I'll just leave." HIlary said removing her hands. She started to walk off, but Spencer grabbed her hand so that she couldn't leave. "Come on Hil, you know that I was just playing around"  
Spencer said as he kissed Hilary on the lips. "I know that, but that was still wrong though." Hilary said.

"By the way Happy Valentine's Day" Spencer said. Hilary smiled at him. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too"  
Hilary replied. "And you know something we have the house all to ourselves." Hilary said after a moment of silence. "And what makes you think that we are spending Valentine's Day here?" Spencer said.  
"Huh, well where then?" Hilary replied a little shocked and stunned. "It's a suprise, now come on lets go." he said. They got there coats and Spencer led Hilary through the backdoor.

They headed towards the woods. Which suprised Hilary seeing as how only being here for a few months she had never really been in these woods. But she went along with Spencer anyway. Afterall it was apart of her suprise for Valentine's Day.

**15 minutes later**

As they walked through the forest Hilary took notice of the beautiful scenery before her. The beautiful white forest. The snow covered ground and snow covered trees were all so beautiful. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Hilary said breaking the silence. "You'll see soon" was all Spencer replied.

A little while later they arrived at a beautiful frozen lake. Hilary gasped at the lake's beauty.  
"Is this what you wanted to suprise me with?" Hilary asked. Silence. "Spencer" Hilary said as she turned around.  
No answer. Hilary started to walk to go and look for him. She saw his footprints in the snow.  
"How did he sneak off without me knowing it?" Hilary said to herself.

"Spencer where are you?" Hilary called out. Still no answer. It was getting dark and Hilary was becoming a bit afraid. She could hear noises but she kept on walking. As she was walking she heard something drop in the snow. HIlary froze in place. All of sudden Hilary heard a voice whisper in her ear.  
"Suprise" the voice said. HIlary turned around. It was Spencer. Although Hilary didn't notice Spencer had one hand behind his back.

"Why did you leave me? I could have been attacked by wild animals." Hilary said. "Hilary there are no wild animals out here, besides birds." Spencer said while chuckling. "That's beside the point." Hilary said as she turned her back on him.  
"Hilary, come here. I have something for you." Spencer said. "No how do I know you won't leave me again"  
Hilary said. Spencer laughed. "Hilary I promise I won't leave you. Now get over here." Spencer said.

Hilary turned around and walked to Spencer and he pulled what he had behind his back. Hilary gasped it was a single red rose.  
"Look inside" Spencer said. Hilary looked inside and beside the red rose was a little red box. She looked at him for a moment then she picked up the box and she cradled the rose in her arm. Using her hand she opened the box.  
She gasped again. Inside the box was a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle.

Hilary was speechless. "How, wha, wha" WAs all that Hilary could say. She looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes.  
"Don't cry, Hil I don't want to make you cry." Spencer said. "Thank you I love it." Hilary said while smiling.  
"Hilary I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me." Spencer said. "Okay"  
Hilary replied. "I'm not asking you to marry me yet, but I want you to promise me that you will stay with me by my side through anything." Spencer said. "Yes, I promise." she replied. "You're sure." Spencer said.  
"Yes I'm sure. I want this." Hilary said. Spencer smiled at her and kissed her forehead and slid the ring on her finger.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Hilary's waist and she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.  
After a few minutes. They lost balance. Both fell into the snow. For a little while they laid in the snow looking at the stars.  
Hilary laid her head on his chest. After a while Hilary sat up. Spencer looked at her. "Why me?" HIlary asked. Spencer sat up "Because you're the only one that makes me do things like this. And because I love you" Spencer said. "I love you too." Hilary replied.  
They kissed a soft sweet innocent kiss. When they pulled apart Hilary had a smirk on her face. "What?" Spencer questioned.

"You know I'm still mad at you for leaving me." Hilary said as she threw a snowball at him. Hilary laughed and got up and ran with her rose in her hand. Spencer got up, "You'll pay for that Hilary" Spencer said. And so throughout the night they spent their time throwing snowballs at eachother or gazing at the stars in eachother's arms.

**CRAPPY I KNOW BUT I'M IN A SO-SO MOOD. SO I WROTE IT!**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LATER DAYZ!**

**BRYAN'S ANGEL**


End file.
